


chaos is a color I wear well (and it looks mighty good on you)

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Versatile Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: “You could have died,” Tim says because it’s important that Jason knows this. He knows Jason is going to shrug even before he does so. Despite having a second chance of life, Jason doesn’t seem to think it’s worth much. The need to prove him wrong hits Tim, abruptly and strong enough that his next words come out low and hot. “Put the tablet down.”In which Jason and Tim are better at fucking than they are at talking.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 38
Kudos: 459





	chaos is a color I wear well (and it looks mighty good on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scenes aren’t something I normally write but I had a sudden Need for Tim fucking Jason and telling him how pretty he is 😤  
Hope y’all like it!

Tim is furious. It settles in the pit of his throat with cool sharpness as he slams the door to the penthouse behind him on his way in. He sighs, trying to release some of the building tension and scrubs a shaking hand over his face. Neither help. 

There’s no signs of the intruder his alarms alerted him of while he was on his way home and Tim isn’t in the mood for a round of hide and seek so instead he wanders into the kitchen and makes for the bottle of whiskey sitting on top of his fridge. As he pours two fingers worth into a glass, the irony doesn’t escape him that the person who gave him the whiskey in the first place is now the very reason he’s drinking. The humor of the thought does nothing to ease his irritation. He takes a hearty swallow, hoping if nothing else the alcohol will calm his nerves. 

He ignores the pointed silence in the penthouse until he finishes his drink, then he makes his way to the bedroom where he suspects his company might be waiting for him. Sure enough, Jason lies in the middle of his bed, playing on Tim’s tablet despite the several layers of security Tim designed that should have locked Jason out. 

Jason’s eyes flick up to him briefly, lit up blue and orange by whatever chaos he’s creating on Tim’s tablet. “Hey,” he says, focusing on the screen once more. 

Tim shuts the door behind him and leans against it, crossing his arms. There’s a flash from the screen that lights up Jason’s face and Tim is unwillingly brought back to a few hours earlier, remembering the terror he felt as an explosion lit up the sky above him. He doesn’t reply to Jason’s greeting. 

Minutes pass like that. Neither one of them ready to give up the strange standoff they’ve barged into. Tim watching Jason and Jason ignoring Tim watching Jason. Jason can probably sense his bad mood and is therefore testing it, pushing the limits of what he can do before he makes Tim snap and it’s such a Jason thing to do that Tim might have cracked a smile if the situation were any different. 

He waits Jason out and is eventually rewarded with the tablet resting lightly on his lap as Jason gives him his full attention. “You’re mad,” he says after a moment. 

Tim remembers the infinitely long seconds he waited to hear from Jason after the explosion. Logic telling him Jason was likely dead and pleading for him not to be somewhere deep within his heart. “Should I not be?”

“I told you it would be okay.” Jason’s voice is petulant and Tim almost has to fight the urge to grin again. Almost.

“You didn’t know it would be though,” Tim points out. “And you did it anyway.”

Jason waves a hand. “I knew it’d be fifty-fifty. I’ve beaten those odds before.”

Tim scoffs, reaching up to loosen his tie in quick, choppy movements. He catches Jason biting his lip as he tracks the movement of Tim’s hands and abruptly the icy fury begins melting into something that warms Tim’s skin to a flush. He tugs his tie off and begins to work on his cuffs. If he adds any extra flourish to his movements, Jason doesn’t call him on it. 

“I’m mad at you,” Tim finally says, rolling up his sleeves. 

He has Jason’s full attention now, has those pretty eyes looking up at him from under thick lashes, has Jason saying,“Oh?”

He says, “That was a stupid, dangerous plan.” And thinks,  _ you didn’t even say goodbye. _

The thought makes Tim wonder if he would even deserve a goodbye if Jason were to give them out in his final moments. They’re relationship is very much  _ not _ a relationship. 

“It got the job done.” 

“You could have died,” Tim says because it’s important that Jason knows this. He knows Jason is going to shrug even before he does so. Despite having a second chance of life, Jason doesn’t seem to think it’s worth much. The need to prove him wrong hits Tim, abruptly and strong enough that his next words come out low and hot. “Put the tablet down.”

Jason obeys the command with a lack of hesitation that further melts the icy irritation Tim had been feeling earlier, now completely replaced by a settled, sure warmth. He doesn’t let it show on his face as he reaches forward and fists the edge of the blankets, pulling them down and off Jason and the bed with a sharp tug. Jason makes a sharp hissing sound as the sudden cool air on his bare skin. Tim doesn’t blame him, the penthouse is cool even with alcohol and attraction running through his veins and Jason is only in his boxers. 

“Looking pretty intense there Babybird,” Jason says. “I feel like you’re gonna spank me and make me call you daddy.”

“No,” Tim says through laughter that must break whatever intensity he’d been working before. “I do wanna fuck you though.”

Jason’s mouth twitches. “I figured.”

“No.” Tim crawls up on the mattress to hover over Jason on all fours. Jason’s hands come up, sliding under his shirt and pressing hot steady weight against his hips to help guide Tim toward him. When they’re face to face, Jason tilts his chin, no doubt expecting a kiss, but Tim presses his lips against Jason’s ear instead. “I wanna fuck you.”

This close, there’s no way Jason can hide his sharp intake of breath from Tim and his hands tighten with near bruising pressure. Tim pulls back just enough that he can catch sight of Jason’s expression, surprised, but eager.

He makes an attempt to cover it up not long after Tim looks at him with an eye roll and a nonchalant, “I’m not going to stop you.”

This time Tim doesn’t fight the urge to smile at Jason and when the urge to kiss him comes immediately after, when Jason gives him a small smile back, Tim doesn’t fight that either. It starts chaste and sweet, but it doesn’t satisfy the need building in Tim’s gut until he uses teeth and tongue and Jason’s fingers are threaded through his hair, scratching needily at his scalp. 

They pull apart, gasping into each others mouths as they catch their breath. Tim’s skin is flushed warm and Jason’s lips are bright red, pretty. 

“Take your pants off,” Tim orders and crawls backward off the bed so Jason can obey. 

He undresses as well, though it makes him a bit longer since he’s still nearly fully dressed. By the time Tim is naked Jason is already settled back in a similar position that he was in when Tim first walked in, except now his attention is locked on Tim and only Tim, with one of his hands fisting his cock, teasing himself to full hardness with slow pumps up and down the entire length of it. There’s a slick sound that accompanies the movement and the bottle of lube from Tim’s bedside table is lying near Jason’s hip.

“See something you like?” Jason asks, lips curled in a smile that’s equal parts confidence and mischief. 

“You do make a pretty sight,” Tim indulges him and watches with fascination as Jason’s cheeks and ears darken. Here Jason is, practically putting on a show for him by shamelessly touching himself but being told he is pretty while he’s doing so has turned him bashful. 

Enamored, Tim moves in between Jason’s legs to kiss him again, slow and filthy. He can feel Jason’s hand still moving as they kiss, though he seems distracted enough that his rhythm has slowed. Tim’s own hands are free to roam around as he pleases and it does please him to touch Jason. He traces the muscles in his arms and abdomen and follows lines of scars when he finds them, and when they lead him up to Jason’s pecs he catches one of his nipples in between his fingers, already pebbled, and plucks and twists it until Jason is giving little aborted twitches underneath him, as if he can’t decide if he wants to move toward or away from Tim’s fingers. 

Taking pity on him, Tim pulls back, pressing kisses underneath his jaw as his breathing evens out. “You gonna get off like this?” he teases. 

“I could.” One of Jason’s legs moves up and around Tim’s waist, pressing him down and rolling his hips up to grind them together. He sounds a little out of breath when he adds, “But I thought you said something about fucking me.”

“I did say that,” Tim agrees equally breathless and terribly turned on. He reluctantly pulls away from Jason to grab the lube. “Would you like me to?”

The lube dribbles over his fingers colorless, scentless, and odorless. They’d used the last of the strawberry flavored one the last time they had sex, when Tim had returned from a four month stint off planet with his team and Jason had upended it over his cock and ass, then licked him clean until Tim was in tears before crawling up and jerking himself off until he came all over Tim’s face. It had been a good night.

“I’d like not doing all the work for once,” Jason says and grins when Tim shoots him a scowl. Tim’s ridden Jason more times than he can count, with Jason laying back and participating only in encouraging touches and murmured praises. If Jason doesn’t remember how good Tim is at riding him then Tim will just have to remind him. Not tonight though. Tonight is for something else entirely. 

The grin falls off Jason’s face so he can worry his bottom lip when Tim presses his finger up against his rim, drawing tight little circles against it as it begins to flutter. He’s never fucked Jason before, but he has occasionally used his fingers on him while sucking his dick. He knows by now that, while Tim is usually eager for something inside him by the time the prep comes into play, Jason prefers to warm up to it. He keeps the brush of his fingers light and teasing while his other hand sets out to explore, stroking everything within reach except Jason’s cock, though it does make a pretty sight, sitting hard and leaking against his stomach. Jason has stopped touching it by now, doesn’t even seem tempted to, with one hand behind his head and the other resting limply by his side, despite the fact that it must be aching. Which is good, because Tim doesn’t know if he’s in the mood to let Jason touch himself while Tim’s getting him ready.

Eventually Jason relaxes with a sigh, spreading his legs further and rolling his hips against Tim’s finger in a silent demand for more. Tim’s happy to oblige him, pulling back long enough to pour more lube over his fingers and eagerly pressing them against Jason again until two of them slip inside up to the first knuckle. He holds them there, carefully watching Jason’s face for any signs of discomfort while he struggles not to start touching himself at the feel of how tight and warm Jason is inside. 

When Jason gives no outward signs of displeasure Tim starts to slowly thrust his two fingers in and out of him, pressing in deeper in tiny little fractions as the lube gets him wetter and wetter. His face is still flushed, most of the red sitting in his cheeks ears and neck unlike Tim who blushes all the way down to his chest whenever Jason works him over. 

“We fuck a lot,” Tim says into the quiet that’s fallen over them. They normally go quiet at some point during sex, minus the occassional pleading from Tim and taunting from Jason, and Tim normally doesn’t mind not breaking the silence. Today is not a normal day. 

“Yeah,” Jason says. His voice is strained. “So?”

“I like it.” Tim adds a third finger before Jason can preen about his skills in bed and receives a garbled moan in response. “I like you.” It’s not the four lettered word Tim would like to say but that word would only scare Jason off right now. Waiting has gotten him this far, he doesn’t mind waiting some more. His words are met with a breathy noise and Jason’s hips rolling more urgently against his fingers so Tim takes that to mean they were well received. 

By now his fingers are fucking in and out of Jason in quick thrusts, all the way down to the last knuckle. It’s easy, Jason’s completely relaxed against his fingers and his hole is making a sloppy slick sound every time they slide inside. The sight has Tim gripping the end of his own dick slightly tighter than what would be comfortable to calm himself down. His pulls his fingers out after a few extra thrusts that Jason’s doesn’t need but Tim can’t help making. 

Tim shuffles closer, one hand gripping the base of his cock to hold it steady as he places it against Jason’s rim applying gentle pressure, enough that Jason can feel him but not enough to push in just yet. “Okay?”

Jason growls at him. “Yes, of course it’s fucking-”

They both groan when Tim presses inside him, stopping just after the head. He intends to stay there for a moment to give them both time to adjust but Jason has other ideas. A long thick leg comes up and around Tim’s waist, pulling him forward as Jason angles his hips up and Tim’s gasping, “Oh fuck,” as he’s fully enveloped by Jason’s slick tight heat. 

Jason snickers at him breathily. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a minute man.” 

Tim scowls and even though he knows Jason is only trying to provoke him, he’s unable to resist rolling his hips just once to prove him wrong and is rewarded with the sight of Jason curving into a pretty arch underneath him. He gets a hand under both of Jason’s knees while he’s distracted, moving the one from behind his waist up over his shoulder and spreading the other leg out wide beside him so he’ll have a hard time finding any leverage should he want to provoke Tim again. 

Now he gets his moment to breathe, to process the fact that Jason is alive and well and not buried underneath the rubble from the explosion earlier along with a good portion of two of Gothams rival street gangs. Tim has no idea how he made it out of that mess, but Jason always did have a way of tackling the odds stacked against him with a middle finger held high. It’s one of the many things Tim admires about him.

Jason clenches on him tight, drawing Tim back to the present with an intense need to fuck rocketing through him. He controls his hips, just barely, and blinks at the literal dream come true lying under him. “Did you want something?” he asks with sugar coated sarcasm. 

“You’re sappy today,” is not what Tim expects Jason to say.

Tim frowns. “I wasn’t even saying anything.”

“Yeah, but you keep looking at me like I’ve given you the fucking sun.” Jason shifts around a bit and avoids Tim’s eyes. “What’s that about?”

“I thought you were dead today. I know it was only half an hour before we all met up at the cave again, but it was enough.” Tim watches his thumb trace thoughtless patterns into Jason’s hips because he’s scared of the emotions Jason might see on his face if Jason were to actually look at him. 

“That’s not that long. Were you missing me already?” 

Jason’s voice is too soft for the words to come out as a joke like he probably meant to, so Tim doesn’t take it as one. “I like you,” he repeats, thumb digging into the little divot in Jason’s hip. “I like this- whatever it is we’re doing- I like it. I like us.” He still doesn’t say it right, the  _ love love love _ , of it all. But Jason has to be starting to pick up on it by now if he hadn’t already. 

“Tim.” 

Tim tips his chin and makes brave eye contact with Jason. “Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

Tim fucks him. It’s easy and it’s good and Tim suspects Jason needs it as much as he does. It’s his first time being on this end of things so he takes his time trying things out. Jason sighs and rocks with him on slower thrusts, clenches up tight and trembling at Tim’s quick and shallow thrusts and - Tim’s favorite- when he stops thrusting altogether and stays pressed all the way inside Jason as deep as he can get, rolling his hips as Jason’s expression crumbles and breaks. 

“You’re so hot,” Tim sighs, petting at Jason’s thighs and hips until his hand finds Jason’s cock and grips it, still slick from leftover lube.

“You’re a dork,” Jason grunts, eyelids fluttering.

Tim grins at him sweetly and rubs his thumb over his tip in tight little circles until Jason is bucking up under him and making soft overwhelmed sounds like music to Tim’s ears. He picks up the pace, making a steady rhythm out of fucking Jason and jacking him off. He makes Jason finish first, groaning along with Jason at the feel of him clenching rhythmically around him through the aftershocks before pulling out and stroking himself until he adds to the mess Jason made on his stomach.

Jason catches his breath first. “Feel better?” he asks, blindly patting at the sheets until he finds his boxers and using them to clean himself off. 

“Uh huh,” Tim says dumbly. His brain is functioning only enough to think  _ sex good sleep now _ , his toes are tingling, and he can feel a cramp threatening to shoot up his calf. All signs of a good time. 

A stray thought appears briefly that maybe he should get a damp cloth for Jason like he usually does for Tim but it floats away soon after and Tim is flopping down to relax with his head cushioned on his extra fluffy pillow without regret. 

He hears Jason chuckle softly at him and continues to listen to Jason move around the bedroom and connected bathroom while blinking slowly at nothing. The exhaustion that’s hit him feels heavier than what would typically come from even the busiest of days that end with sex. He knows the cause and is able to pull himself back into focus by the time Jason is sliding underneath the sheets and spooning him from behind. 

He has Tim’s tablet in his hand and is tactfully disorganizing most of his carefully sorted folders and apps. Tim watches the forming chaos without an ounce of anger or irritation. He knows Jason won’t delete anything and if anything else, it can be a puzzle for him to try and solve over his morning cups of coffee. 

“Don’t do that again,” Tim whispers, shattering the easy silence that had settled between them.

Jason for his part doesn’t try to act like he doesn’t know what Tim is talking about. Instead he just sighs hard enough that a few strands of Tim’s hair fall into his eyes. His fingers pause their path of mass destruction. 

“I’m serious. Don’t throw your second shot at life away for some evidence for a case, no matter how big it is.”  _ No matter who asked you to get it _ , goes unsaid but Tim’s guilt is loud enough that Jason probably hears it. “There’ll always be more evidence if we know where to look. There’s always other options.” Tim means that too. If option A leads to Jason dead or seriously injured then Tim will always shoot for option B, even if he has to forge that path himself from nothingness. 

“Okay,” Jason says eventually and Tim thinks that’s it, but then not long after there’s a quiet, “I like you too.”

And Tim is smiling into his pillow where Jason can’t see him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!  
You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
